


Delivery

by mzblackpoison



Series: [YOI] Tentacles, Oviposition, EggPreg, Stomach Bulging [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Childbirth, Eggpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzblackpoison/pseuds/mzblackpoison
Summary: Victor helps his swollen boyfriends give birth to monster eggs and babies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 5, so it should be read after the other parts.
> 
> READ THE TAGS  
> no human is being born, but that's the only birth tag so...

Victor’s choreography session at the rink is cut short when his phone rings, he nimbly skates to the ledge where his phone vibrates and rings. Upon picking up, he’s informed from Mama Katsuki that little Yuri has gone into labour. In a mix of Japanese and English, Mama Katsuki tell him Yuri has already birthed a few of the monsters. Victor hastily pulled off his skates and threw them into his gym bag, not caring to wipe off the buildup of ice shavings or put the covers on; his main priority was getting home. He didn’t bother to tie his shoelaces properly or zip up his jacket before running out the building, also not locking up. He was panting and sweating profusely by the time he made it back. Throwing the door open, he threw his bag on the ground and kicked off his shoes. He rushes to Yuri’s room slamming the door open. There Yuri lies on a futon on the group surrounded by towels and pillows. Both Mama and Papa Katsuki are by this side holding his hands and supporting him as he leans against the wall. Among the towels are four slug like larvae creatures twitching and tumbling around, trying to move; Victor briefly notes the translucent white fluid envelops the monsters.

“Yuri!” Victor shouts running to his boyfriend’s side, Papa Katsuki moves out of his way allowing him to hold onto the boy. Yuri gives a distressed groan opening his eyes briefly to look at him before they shut clenching tightly as he moans, a contraction washing over him. His entire body tenses and he kicks his leg out with a jerk, he squeezes their hands tightly like it’s a lifeline. Victor watches with wide eyes as he can literally see Yuri’s swollen stomach contract, his abdominal muscles clenching tightly around the hatching monsters. The boy’s stomach shrinks with the contraction and Yuri cries out. Victor glances worriedly at Mama and Papa Katsuki, they’re just as concerned as he is. 

“V-Victor… Help, i-it hurts… Victor…” Yuri whimpers, his voice barely above a whisper and sounding like the young teen he is. The blond is watching him with helpless eyes, tears flowing freely. Another contraction hits and Yuri tenses right up squeezing his hand tighter and crying out, a loud scream ripping from his throat. Victor uses his other hand to massage Yuri’s tense belly. It’s a much stronger contraction this time, Yuri’s belly is tenses and relaxing, actively pushing out the monsters that are nestled in his intestines. Yuri screams endlessly, thrashing and squirming wildly. Victor jumps forward wrapping his arm around the boy’s chest heaving him up slightly and he slips behind him, resting Yuri against him.

“Push, kitty, you need to push,” he tells Yuri squeezing his hand and rubbing his belly. Yuri only cries harder shaking his head; Victor rubs harder, Yuri _ needs _ to get the eggs out.

A contraction hits even harder and Yuri screams louder struggling against Victor. Victor holds him tighter, he can hear the squelch of tentacle come gush from the boy’s tense hole spilling onto the towels underneath him. The cramps only get worse by the second and Yuri refuses to push, the pain overwhelming him. Victor begins to push on Yuri’s strained belly, he’ll try to force them out. Yuri whimpers and begs him to stop, his words slurred from pain. Victor only tells him to push, knowing the contractions are his body’s way of tell him it’s ready to expel the developed eggs.

More come gushes out Yuri’s hole and he whimpers biting his bottom lip. Victor asks for water and towels. Both Katsuki parents run off, leaving Victor with Yuri. He can the boy is exhausted, but it’s only just started. Yuri’s chest is heaving as he breathes and pants heavily. Victor rubs his chest comfortingly and tells Yuri to push. The boy stares at him with tearing eyes before nodding weakly, Victor sighs in relief. 

Yuri tenses in his arms and groans noisily, he struggles to push the eggs out. Victor speaks to him encouragingly and strokes his chest. Yuri gives another push crying out before he screams throwing his head back. Victor sees Yuri’s belly squeeze and there’s a set squelch as eggs burst out from his tight hole. The eggs land with a wet plop in between Yuri’s legs, some are half hatches while others are just beginning to breach their soft shells. Yuri cries and screams more, his muscles tensing and forcing him to push. The batch of eggs seem to explode out of Yuri, flying out with such force some land a few feet away. Yuri cries and moans weakly, the eggs are detaching from his walls and moving downwards ready to leave his body cavity. He can feel each and every egg move inside of him.

He sobs harder, sobs wracking his body, he cries for his grandfather to help him, for god to save him; the pain is unbearable. Contractions get worse and worse, closer and closer to the previous one. Victor comforts the weakened boy to the best of his abilities, he speaks to him in a hushed manner and caresses his chest delicately.

The eggs begin to move more frantically inside him, jostling and jerking his innards painfully. Yuri pushes with all his might, trying to rid himself of the eggs. Victor watches with fear as Yuri’s eyes roll backwards and his mouth opens in a silent scream. The blond freezes up for a few moments, and Victor fears Yuri’s lost consciousness. A sudden scream scares him and Yuri is convulsing in his arms, eggs flowing out of him. Yuri’s feet dig into the floor and his hips rise slightly as he pushes more eggs out. Victor returns to massaging Yuri’s swollen belly, trying to get the eggs to move down. 

Yuri moans suddenly feeling pleasure build in his stomach as the eggs pass through him. He moans, every egg is brushing against his prostate as it exits his body. Victor notices quickly, he sits them up and reaches for Yuri’s half hard cock stroking it. He’ll do anything to help Yuri birth the monster eggs. Yuri moans and keens in his arms coming, his tensing forces a mass of eggs out. His mind is hazy with pain and pleasure, he’s only half conscious but he feels the movement of each egg moving. 

Victor strokes Yuri’s cock to stimulate him, he knows making Yuri come will help him birth more eggs. He dutifully continues to stimulate his cock even though the boy has just had an orgasm. Yuri’s belly has decreased in size significantly, now just barely bulging out, looking as if he’s eaten a large meal. Yuri claws as his hand and arm coming and moaning; more eggs nudge his abused prostate and drop onto the floor.

“Just a little more, kitty, you’re almost done,” Victor encourages.

Yuri nods shakily and pushes harder, it’s almost over. A set of pushes forces the last of eggs out his loosened hole as he comes a third time. The eggs plop and Victor begins pressing firmly of Yuri’s abdomen, making sure there aren’t any remaining eggs. The blond whimpers and moans clutching onto his arm. Victor coos and shushes him, tells him he did a good job and can rest now. Victor waits until Yuri’s breathing evens out before moving out from under the unconscious boy. He lays Yuri down carefully and straightens his arm and hand. It’s aching and sore, but Victor knows it’s nowhere as bad as what Yuri just went through. 

Grabbing towels and water bottles, Victor soaks a towel and wipes down Yuri’s body. He can see Yuri’s hole is red and puffy from abuse and the skin on his belly is soft and loose. He dries Yuri off before staring at all the wiggling larvae monsters, he has no idea what to do with them. 

A knock at the door pulls Victor’s attention away from the mess, it’s Papa Katsuki. He tells Victor to take Yuri to his own room to rest, he’ll take care of the monsters and clean up. Victor thanks him with a tired smile and collects little Yuri in his arms. He carries Yuri to his room and sets him down on his bed before covering the blond with a comforter. He sits on the ground and takes Yuri’s hand in his own. He watches his boyfriend sleep for a few minutes before leaving his room.

In the living room, he sees the Nishigori parents and Yuuri’s older sister, Mari sitting, all wearing worried expressions. They jumped up eager to ask questions when he enters and takes a seat. He smiles and tells them nothings is wrong, that Yuri is resting in his room, and he isn’t injured. The three give a collective sigh of relief. Yuuko tells him to eat and drink because he needs to recover too. Victor gratefully accepts the tray of food and juice that Takeshi slides toward him. He only gets an hour of rest before he’s shaken awake from his nap by Yuuko.

Yuuri’s in labour.

Victor jumps to his feet running into Yuuri’s room. Papa Katsuk is there stuffing pillows under Yuuri’s back to prop him up, towels are laid out and piled neatly on the ground. Yuuri is cringing and holding his cramping stomach, the man gives him a pained smile and Victor dashes to his side holding hands with him. He can see sweat forming on Yuuri’s forehead and hairline, his muscles tense and his body goes rigid.

Yuuri’s cries out in pain and throws his head into Victor’s chest, heaving in deep breaths. Victor watches with fear and horror, Yuuri’s belly is twitching and moving, he can see the movement is coming from inside. Spots bulge further out and poke bumps in the man’s stomach making Yuuri scream and cry. The wiggling intensifies, Victor can see the eggs move trying to get out; Yuuri needs to push.

Yuuri tenses and heaves, muscles clenching tightly as he pushes; his belly tense and Victor sees the bumps of the egg move downwards. Victor encourages Yuuri to keep pushing, the eggs are moving down which means some have begun making their way out. Yuuri pushes more, whimpering and crying hard, his body trembles and Victor hugs him around the shoulders. Victor watches the distended belly grow and shrink as Yuuri pushes, the eggs moving and sometimes drastically warping Yuuri’s belly.

It doesn’t take long before the first egg comes out, it plops on the floor with a wet squelch, thick come pours out of Yuuri. The raven moans shakily and pushes, more eggs tumble out of him and he moans deep in his throat. Every egg exiting his body brushes his prostate, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He quickly becomes aroused even through all the pain; he pushes frantically as the eggs’ movements grow more forceful. Yuuri grips onto Victor’s hand squeezing tight, his body rigid. Victor coos softly to his boyfriend, reassuring him to expel the squirming eggs. Yuuri’s belly pulses painfully and his cock is aching, the tip touching his bloated belly. He screams and writhes while eggs pass through him, his stomach contracts forcing them eggs out. 

It’s a wet and lewd scene, watching your lover birth monster eggs. Victor can see Yuuri’s belly decrease in size as he pushes more and more eggs out. Yuuri’s sobbing loudly clutching onto Victor’s arm as he pushes, pain wracking his body. The large squirming eggs slip out of his loosened hole one by one, plopping between his legs. He’s frantic to get them out, it hurts too much - his stomach cramps and contracts continuously as he pushes eggs out, the pain never dissipating. 

Yuuri howls in pain clawing at his belly, it tenses and contracts yet the eggs carry on squirming inside him, pushing against his tense walls. He wails when a strong contraction hits, his muscles tense involuntarily and he feels egg stretch his strained hole as they exit. Slumping against Victor, Yuuri gasps for breath, panting heavily and sobbing.

One final push has the last of eggs sliding out of him, gliding smoothly against his swollen walls, and pushing out his puckered hole. Yuuri slumps against Victor finally able to relax, his swollen belly contracts, muscles still trying to push out the eggs. His eyes flutter shut and he passes out, drained to the bone for birth. Victor is quick to wipe his boyfriend down briefly taking extra care for his lover’s swollen tummy. The skin is loose and soft but already returning to normal. He brings his lover to his room and sets the man down next to Yuri, who hasn’t moved an inch. Victor tucks them in and drops to the floor letting the exhaustion hit him; it’s been a long night. He falls asleep shortly after, uncaring for the mess of eggs left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is rushed I know, spare me
> 
> [find me on Twitter and Tumblr @mzblackpoison]  
> send me requests and prompts to my ask box on tumblr and you follow me on twitter for more frequent updates


End file.
